And Quite a Destiny
by Amanda Lord
Summary: The conclusion of A LITTLE BIT OF FATE and A LOT OF LUCK. It is finally finally fixed and DONE!!!
1. Growing Up

And Quite a Destiny  
  
By Amanda Lord  
  
Summary: The conclusion of A LITTLE BIT OF FATE and A LOT OF LUCK. Buffy and Spike enter the realm to which they were meant to be. Also their daughter is something else all together.  
  
Just so you know: This is a Buffy/Spike story. Whatever happens in this story this is going to be a Buffy/Spike story all of the way. I cannot say this enough. Buffy and Spike are in this story all of the way. This is their story.  
**********  
Growing up  
**********  
  
"Spike stop that!"  
  
He looked up in full vamp face.  
  
"What?"  
  
Buffy walked over to him and picked up Laura.  
  
"You are going to give her some major issues."  
  
He shook his face back to normal.  
  
"It's just the Three Little Pigs." he said gesturing at the book in his hands.  
  
Buffy had walked into hearing a falsetto saying "Not by the hair of my chinny, chin, chin." and then finding Spike vamping out with the wolf's reply."  
  
"Buffy-love, we agreed that she needed to see my vamp face every once in awhile. If she doesn't then she will just think that I'm scary when she finally sees me. Remember no hiding our true natures from Bite-Sized."  
  
"But if you do it that way she will just think that vampires are cute. Do you really think that it is best that she equates vampires with bed time stories."  
  
Buffy turned and left the room.  
  
"Never try to be a vampire and a parent," Spike muttered sweetly to Laura.  
  
***  
  
"Look what we have here," one of three vampires said approaching a nine year old sitting on the front curb of her house.  
  
The little girl looked up at them, her blue eyes were curious her blonde pigtails bobbed as she moved her head.  
  
"You're vampires," she said matter of factly.  
  
The trio laughed.  
  
"Yes we are little girl," one of them said, "You don't seem scared."  
  
She looked up at them with little fear in her eyes, "Why should I be."  
  
Another grinned, "We love the fresh taste of little girl."  
  
The girl blinked, "Ewww, that is just nasty."  
  
They just grinned like jackals  
  
"Do you know who I am," she asked with all the security of a well loved chid.  
  
"Dinner?" one said and they all broke into laughter.  
  
The girl rolled her eyes, "I'm Laura Summers."  
  
None of them showed any kind of reaction.  
  
"Buffy and Spike are my parents," Laura tried again.  
  
This time one of them lost his smile and backed off.  
  
"Who are they," one of the two still cocky ones asked the weaker one. He sounded annoyed.  
  
"The Slayer and her pet," the scared on whispered.  
  
"He's actually going by consort now," Laura said bravely.  
  
The Annoyed one looked at the little girl, "You do know that vampires can't have children."  
  
Laura's face turned into mock horror, "Oh you mean that he's not my daddy?"  
  
The scared one saw her father in those wide blue eyes. He had a chance to fight Spike one night at Willy's, he was lucky to be alive. He wasn't going to risk his un-life by screwing around with the daughter of not only one of the most powerful Master Vampires he had ever seen, but also the child of the Slayer. The Scared One ran off.  
  
"Oh he's gone, darn," Laura pouted, "Now I only get to dust two. Alex will still be impressed, but three would have knocked his socks off."  
  
***  
  
Twenty mintues later Buffy rushed out to the front curb.  
  
"Laura Joyce Summers, what are you doing outside," Buffy said breathlessly.  
  
Laura pouted as she looked up at her mother, "The alarm hurt my head. I just wanted to get outside."  
  
Niether one had to point out that it was the horrendous cooking of Buffy that had turned the house into a smoke mess with the fire alarm blaring like crazy. Laura hated the alarm and it went off quite often these days as Buffy was learning to cook.  
  
Buffy pulled her daughter to her, "Baby you know it's not safe out here for you."  
  
Laura saw Spike coming up behind her mother, "Daddy tell mommy I'm fine outside at night as long as I have my stake."  
  
Laura held up her stake and smiled at her father.  
  
"No you don't missy," Buffy said sternly, "You don't go appealing to him."  
  
Spike wisely kept his mouth shut.  
  
Laura pouted, "But I killed two. I'm fine by myself."  
  
Buffy looked at her nine year old daughter, "I'm sure you are, but little girls don't wander around Sunnydale at night."  
  
"Fine don't believe me," Laura said turning on her heel she ran indoors, front screen slamming as she scuttled inside.  
  
Buffy turned to Spike, "Can you believe…"  
  
Buffy stopped talking as Spike wordlessly held out a pile of all too familiar dust. Buffy felt her legs give out, but in a moment Spike was there for her. He wrapped his arms tight around her.  
  
"She's only nine," Buffy whispered.  
  
Spike closed his eyes and nodded, "She's also our daughter."  
  
Buffy started to shake, and Spike held her closer. Together they were able to hide the fact that they were terrified. Spike was just as shaken by this whole turn of events more than she was. He always thought Laura to be normal. To find out that she was something more scared the both of them.  
  
Buffy looked up at him determined, "How do we teach her how to be normal."  
  
Spike shrugged nonchalantly, but his voice quivered, "Wouldn't know luv, never been normal myself."  
  
  
****  
  
"Dawn its just not normal."  
  
Dawn looked at the girl across the table from her. Dawn pushed a strand of brown laced with gray behind her ear.  
  
"So what is not so normal? Your parents lack of visible aging? The fact that your mother can bend metal like Superman. The fact that your father is a soulless vampire. The fact that you are the reincarnation of your father's soul that he lost a hundred years ago. The fact that your godfather, who you've never met, is a souled vampire?"  
  
Laura shook her head. She pouted and looked just like her mother.  
  
"No I'm used to the fact that mom making dinner includes spiced blood and that I live on the Graceland of the underworld. I'm fine that dad used to tell me fairy tales in and out of vamp face. I couldn't care less that mom was a single mother during the day. I have loved my life and I adore my parents. I am simply talking about THEM. They were chasing each other around the house today. They were giggling. I mean they've been together for two decades and they are still acting like they just started dating a few days ago. I mean who does that."  
  
Dawn almost choked on her Frappe.  
  
"So you have the most bizarre life on the face of the earth and you're complaining that your parents are stuck in junior high. I think that is the least of your worries."  
  
"I don't know. I think that they've ruined me for life. How am I supposed to find a companion if they are going to be my example of a perfect couple. No one is as happy as they are. They still fight over the same things that they did when I was little. They still hold each other like its mandatory for life. He always made her laugh. They never have tired of each other. It's scarring."  
  
"So you think that I've lead a normal life because my parents divorced when I was ten?"  
  
"I just know that no one will ever love me as much as dad loves mom. It's not fair to always witness perfection and know that I'll never achieve it."  
  
"God we should all have your problems."  
  
As they were laughing a man walked past them. Laura looked up in shock. Her senses were going crazy. She didn't know why. He was unlike any vampire that she had ever known. She looked into his eyes and she was mesmerized.  
  
*You're a Beauty* he said.  
  
Dawn looked at her making eye contact with the man. There was something wrong. 


	2. When It All Falls Apart

******************  
When It All Falls Apart  
******************  
  
Angel opened the door and there stood the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long dark blonde hair and Blue eyes. She wasn't too tall, but she had a commanding presence. She resembled Buffy, and he knew who she was. He could feel the blood coursing in her veins.  
  
"Laura."  
  
His voice was horse. He knew what had happened. He could feel his childe's demise. It was not like the pop of Drusilla. It had been a slide and then he was gone. He had followed Buffy to heaven. He had received something that no vampire should have. He got it because a woman loved him.  
  
Now, Angel realized, was time for his role in her life.   
  
Of course she would show up now when things were so complicated.  
  
He had just lost Cordelia, he didn't know if he could take this. She stood there with long hair, reminiscent of Spike and features that had the delicacy of Buffy in her face. There was her parents determination in her eyes. For the first time in a long time he was scared. The aura that emanated from her was luminous.  
  
"Are you going to invite me in?"  
  
He realized then that she was standing in the rain and that she was soaking wet. He wordlessly stepped aside. She shook her head.  
  
"That isn't good enough."  
  
She vamped out.  
  
Angel stepped back into the room in shock. He didn't know what to do. He had promised to protect this girl, but she was a vampire.  
  
Her vamp face faded. She stood there looking up at him with wide blue eyes. If they had been green he would have melted immediately, they would have been Buffy's eyes. However she looked at him with Spike's eyes in a way that Spike never had. He had seen his eyes in hate and in pain. She was looking to him to help her.  
  
She stood there in the pouring rain, wearing only a red shirt and jeans and looked up at him with all the trust in the world.  
  
"I've got a heartbeat, a soul, and a craving for blood," she whispered as confused as Angel felt.  
  
Angel was still speechless he was at a loss of what to do. The past couple of weeks had been too much.  
  
It was then that Laura got angry. It was a wonder which parent she got her anger from. They had matching tempers. She had one that would put either of theirs to shame.  
  
"You damned vampire. Invite me in out of the rain. You put your hands on my head when I was just a baby and you promised to protect me. You are all I have left and I'm scared."  
  
Angel reached out and felt her neck. There was a slow steady beat.  
  
"What are you?" he whispered.  
  
She looked up at him again with those big blue eyes, "Wet."  
  
He shook himself out of the trance he was in and invited her into his empty house.  
  
She entered shivering. She stood dripping on the floor of the hotel. He decided that questions could wait, vampire or not, she needed to get dry. He didn't know if she was prone to cold like a humans. He brought her upstairs. He brought her into Cordy's old room. He didn't know what else to do. He gave her towels and motioned for her to take things from the drawers and closets. It would be too big, but they were dry.  
  
Angel went and waited in the lobby. He was still in mourning. He loved Cordelia. He had aged enough to take this without brooding. Cordelia was gone and he had a few moments with her before she passed on.   
  
Laura was almost a gift. She was almost a distraction from the pain that was in his heart.  
  
After a bit of showering and warming up, Laura came down the stairs wearing a casual outfit. She was drying her hair and she had bare feet.  
  
Angel ignored the pang of seeing Cordy's clothes. Humans died. Their things were recycled.  
  
"What happened."  
  
She looked at him with tears in her eyes. She began her tale.  
  
***  
  
The man was breathtaking. He was sweet and opened the doors for her. Anton was from one of those Eastern European countries. For the first time it seemed to Laura that she had found someone that she could love.  
  
Being smart she had kept him away from her parents. It was hard to explain them and it was hard for any man to measure up. They were brutal. They had never liked anyone. Well they had liked Alex Harris, but he had fallen for a slayer and broken her heart.  
  
She hadn't told this man anything, but she hadn't needed to. She was enjoying the first pangs of the relationship. It was nice.  
  
***  
  
Dawn was worried as she approached the house on Revello Drive. Buffy had refused to give up the house. Even for the long years when they lived in England. When Laura was nine they had brought her to Sunnydale.  
  
Dawn took another breath.   
  
There was something wrong with Anton. He was wrong somehow. He had convinced Laura to wait to tell her parents. Dawn was sworn to secrecy, but she needed to know. Years of research had made it fairly easy to find that Anton was not who he said to be. However Laura wouldn't see it. She was too happy.  
  
"Nibblet. Nice surprise."  
  
Dawn entered the house and asked Buffy and Spike to sit down.  
  
"There is something I have to tell you," Dawn said reluctantly.  
  
Buffy and Spike immediately turned serious.  
  
"What. Are you in trouble?" Spike asked.  
  
Dawn shook her head.  
  
"Its Laura."  
  
"What is wrong with her?" Buffy asked worriedly.  
  
"Well she is seeing a man. He's…creepy."  
  
"You're scarin' your sister out of her mind for a guy who is "creepy"? We've takin' care of things that are more than "creepy." In fact most of Buffy's ex-boy-toys are creepy."  
  
"They are not."  
  
"Angel lurking in the shadows, Parker the slime bag, Riley the commando by day/vamp toy by night. What about the one who you dated after we stopped shaggin', but before we fell in love? He was enough to give me nightmares. I think that she gets her taste from you."  
  
"Right," Buffy snorted, "Like Drusilla isn't Morticia Adams and perky cheerleader vamp? Those two give me the willies."  
  
Dawn shook her head, "No I mean it's odd. It's like he has a control over her. There is something wrong with the relationship. I can't describe it, it's just my old senses are churning up. I mean he lives over on Gatwick drive in a big scary house and I can't find any record of him."  
  
Buffy looked pale all of the sudden, Spike had suddenly fallen quiet and looked at Buffy."  
  
"Does this bloke have dark hair and have a funny accent."  
  
Dawn nodded.  
  
Buffy looked very scared. She looked at Spike. They did that thing they did that involved the exchange of thoughts with minimal words.   
  
"Do you think?" Buffy asked.  
  
Spike nodded, "He hates you."  
  
Buffy glared at him, "Well what does he owe you money from."  
  
Spike shook his head now wasn't the time. It wasn't a pretty thing, "I think that this is no coincidence."  
  
"Revenge?" Buffy said nervously.  
  
"Nothing but," Spike agreed.  
  
That was the end of their research and planning session. Both knew what they had to do.  
  
Buffy got up and went upstairs. Spike went to the chest that contained weapons. Buffy came down in seconds. She was decked out in Slayer wear.  
  
"What is going on?" Dawn asked confused.  
  
"Well that man, he's kind of dead," Buffy said blankly.  
  
"Goddamned Poofy Bat sucking bloody spotlight whore…" Spike muttered.  
  
"You know him?" Dawn asked.  
  
Spike walked to the bookshelf and threw a book at Dawn. Then stormed out of the house, Buffy a step behind.  
  
Dawn looked at the book in her hands. It was one that she had seen Spike laughing over many times. He loved that book as a great humor relief.  
  
Bram Stoker's Dracula. 


	3. Vampire In The Sun

Okay There needs to be something really big said here. I'm not going to go all obious on you but please take a hint.  
1) I believe in not continuing a story without the main characters. In this case Buffy and Spike.  
2) I don't believe in a story consisting of too much flashback  
3) I don't like ghosts  
4) There is something about Desinty in the title  
5) Just trust me please?  
  
a/n: Ennui - No it is his soul that keeps Laura out of his house, different from normal vampires. (I really don't know. I really don't know. I have never been able to figure out proper vampire edicate. Thus you have this implementation. I hope that It did not distract from the story.)  
t_geyer, You win the Award of Briliance. "Where do we go from here?" The question of all questions. You will be asnwered and you won't believe where Buffy and Spike end up.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****************  
Vampire In the Sun  
****************  
  
"So what is the plan?" Buffy asked steely.  
  
"We're going to kill that pouncy bastard and end the life of the most famous vampire."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
***  
  
Laura was crying as she told Angel the story.  
  
"They fought so well, but there was just too many. I couldn't do anything. He had me under his spell. I was so in love with him."  
  
She shivered at the memory. She was repulsed. Angel wanted to hug the shivering crying girl.  
  
But when it came down to it he didn't know her. She was a stranger to him.   
  
"One of the vamps hurt mom badly. She knew that she was dying. Dad could feel it. It was a mess. Then he came up to me. He had his minions hold mom and dad. Then he had them watch as he drank from me. Dad killed the vamps that held him. I've never seen him more angry. But it wasn't enough. He was too late. I drank from Dracula. I felt something it was odd. Dad was screaming and fighting Dracula. Mom was moaning. Vamps were everywhere. I knew that Dracula had wanted me to drink from mom and dad, that is why there were there. He wanted to cause them immense pain. But something was wrong with his plan. I didn't feel the sucking of loosing a soul. Instead I felt a revitalization. It was like something had been added to me. I have my soul. I have my humanity. I have my demon. I'm overloaded."  
  
Angel was more confused than he had ever been in his life.  
  
"I was in a daze. Mom looked at dad. They kind of figured it was over. Mom motioned for me to follow her outside into the sun. Dad was going to kill Dracula."  
  
***  
  
Laura was in a daze, but Buffy held her fast. The last of her strength she had to do the most difficult thing she ever had to do. She had to kill her daughter. Buffy begged for the end to come soon after the first rays of the sun shone. She couldn't bear it. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.  
  
Buffy pushed Laura outside and something went wrong.  
  
Laura began to dance in the morning light.  
  
Buffy just stood in confusion. Behind her Spike stood in the shadows. They watched their little pixie dance in the sunlight.  
  
"She's the bleedin' Gem of Amarra."  
  
Buffy looked up at Spike. She cold feel the life leaving her.  
  
"Drac is dead luv, looks like we've done our job."  
  
Buffy nodded and fell to the ground.  
  
Spike leaned in to catch her. He could feel the blood slowing in her. She was going to die. Tears formed in his eyes because he knew what this would mean. this would mean that they were going to leave their daughter when she most needed them.  
  
Laura danced.  
  
Buffy looked up at Spike. They understood each other. He still looked at her like he had the first time she had woken up and known that she was going to live.  
  
It was love. For there is no other name by which it can be called.  
  
And Laura danced.  
  
He wanted to comfort her, to assure both of them that there was no pain. He wanted to hold her close and be assured that she was okay that she knew that everything was going to be okay.  
  
She smiled up at him, "Do you regret it?"  
  
He heard her unsaid questions. Did he regret changing sides. Did he regret never tasting still beating blood. Did he regret the years that he was pulled to be by her side. Did he regret loving her.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"I could never be anywhere else."  
  
She smiled and the life drained away from her  
  
And Laura danced.  
  
She never noticed the flood of light that enveloped the figures of her parents. She never saw the crystal blue light that radiated from the spot that had once held her parents.  
  
It was the light of morning, the light of hope, the light of destiny. It had come to claim its children. The warriors had faced darkness every evening. They had been faced with the ugliest that the world had to offer.  
  
And these two had overcome the obstacles and had agreed to love.  
  
Beauty wasn't something that could be sustained in an isolated atmosphere. These two had stabilized each other. They were the greatest. They now had their reward.   
  
Forever together.  
  
This is how it was meant to be.  
  
Suddenly Laura felt it. The giddiness that made her dance faded away. She knew that she had to go, she had to find a safe place until she knew what she was.  
  
For one second though Laura looked at the place her parents had lay. The fear of being alone had not yet entered her head. Instead there was a bittersweet feeling as she watched the place that they had lay.  
  
Then she turned, strong and walked away. She was the reminder of her parents love. She would not disappoint them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If you review and be brilliant you can win the Award of Brilliance  
HALL OF FAME OF PREVIOUS AoB WINNERS  
Chapter 2: T_geyer 


	4. P As In Perfection

**************  
P As In Perfection  
**************  
  
A/N: So after I demand you all trust me we have a Spuffy-less chapter. However they will be back. We're working on plot here. Throw me a bone! And review for goodness sake. I want reviews. Please?  
  
  
  
Laura was crying when she got done retelling the tale.  
  
"I didn't really remember anything until they were gone. I just remember feeling the sweetest emotions. I was loved and it was warm. Then it was gone. I knew I had to leave. I don't want to face Dawn and everyone until I know."  
  
"Maybe you should call them just to let them know."  
  
"I'm not ready, can you…"  
  
Angel nodded and picked up the phone. Laura dialed Dawn's number.  
  
***  
  
Dawn was frantic. There was absolutely nothing to be found of Buffy, Spike, or Laura.  
  
She froze as the phone rang. After four days she expected the worst.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
"Angel? Why are you calling…"  
  
Angel felt a surge of panic. He had never really spoken with Dawn, she was just Buffy's little sister. He always felt uncomfortable around her. Now he had to tell her that her sister was dead.  
  
"Dawn there have been some things that happened."  
  
Dawn's heart fell, but she swore that she was going to be brave.  
  
"Buffy and Spike didn't make it. It wasn't death, it was more like they were carried to heaven."  
  
Dawn stifled her tears that were threatening to fall.  
  
"Laura is here with me. She is going through some changes that she needs my help with. She kind of needs some space."  
  
Dawn pushed away the tears. They could wait.  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"A bit shaken. I'm sorry she just needs some peace."  
  
"No problem. Have her call me when she's feeling better. Bye Angel."  
  
"Bye Dawn."  
  
Dawn hung up the phone. Before she called Giles in London she broke down. She sobbed long and hard for the memory of her sister. For the memory of Spike. For the two people who had been her parents in her teenage years. She would miss them.  
  
***  
  
Angel was uncomfortable. He didn't know what to say to her. He was as confused as she was.  
  
"Do you want to get a drink."  
  
She nodded eagerly. She swigged down the blood that he had given her. She needed a stiff drink. She was as uncomfortable as he was.  
  
The pair got up and went to Angel's car. Laura was a bit uncomfortable in Cordelia's clothes, they were nicer than she was used to. Laura spent much of the car ride looking at the clothes she wore. She suddenly felt grown up.  
  
Angel watched her, when he wasn't looking at the road. He thought that perhaps he would see Cordy when Laura wore her clothes. However there were too many differences. Laura was shorter and her build was slighter. She was built like Buffy. She didn't remind him of Buffy. She was definitely an entity of her own.  
  
He took her into the bar and they sat down. Laura looked around and was shocked.  
  
"This is a room full of demons."  
  
She looked around wide eyed.  
  
"I know it seems like I should not be surprised seeing as I am partially one and grew up around them."  
  
"You've lived in Sunnydale, New York and London and you've never seen another demon bar? I know that there are plenty."  
  
Laura shrugged, "Maybe dad never felt comfortable taking me into them."  
  
"Spike took you into bars?"  
  
"Well not until I was sixteen. We lived in England half the time anyway."  
  
It was at that moment that Lorne came over to the table. He was staring at Laura strangely. Angel began to make introductions, but Lorne couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
  
"Lorne," Angel said for the fifth time.   
  
Lorne shook his head as if he was trying to clear his head. Laura was just looking at the green demon as if it was normal to be leered at. She sat waiting for him to recover.  
  
She was the most unflappable creature that Angel had ever seen.  
  
"Hello I'm Laura," she said, putting out her hand.  
  
"Sing please," Lorne asked quietly.  
  
Laura crinkled her forehead, but complied with his request.  
  
"Lorne what is going on?" Angel asked beginning to become uncomfortable. She was his responsibility. He didn't really like the way that Lorne was looking at her.  
  
Lorne watched her, "She's got an aura like I never seen. I've gotta see her sing. Now be quiet."  
  
Angel watched as she took the microphone.  
  
"I'm Laura, this is a song for my parents, this song always made them smile."  
  
A voice sweet as a whisper began to sing.  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
You're everything that I would want to be  
I could fly higher than an eagle  
If you were the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Angel wanted to cry as the orphan gave an ode to her parents. Her words were the admiration of her parents. They had supported her for so long, and now they were gone.  
  
"She's beautiful," Lorne sighed. When Angel looked over at him he realized that Lorne was crying.  
  
Angel was suddenly gripped by an overwhelming urge to grab Laura and leave the room. He didn't want anyone else looking at her.  
  
"What do you see?" Angel asked Lorne.  
  
Lorne looked at him, "I can't even describe it. It's pure."  
  
Angel gritted his teeth. Lorne was starting to grate on his nerves.  
  
Laura came back to the table.  
  
"So I can sense you are telepathic, I guess singing is a way to utilities that."  
  
Lorne nodded, "Smart cookie. You're parents enjoyed that number."  
  
Laura's eyes teared, "I hope so. It was supposed to be their wedding song, if they ever got married."  
  
"Do you know why they never got married?"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"They just felt that they didn't have to. They were bound together. They didn't need anyone to tell them what they meant to each other. That is also why your father never marked your mother."  
  
Lorne shot an odd glance at Angel.  
  
"You get all that from one song?"  
  
Lorne looked back at her and nodded.  
  
"You are empathetic. I can read everything about you and those that you have surrounded yourself with. I know all about your parents, your witches, and all of the gang who loved you. I know about your great loves, Alex from your childhood and from your adult life the non-Lestat famous vampire."  
  
Laura shivered, wanting to go on with the conversation. She didn't want to dwell while everything was so fresh.  
  
"So what am I?"  
  
"Sweetie, you are perfection."  
  
She didn't get it, Lorne could see that. The skin of her brow wrinked.  
  
"Great I'm perfection and I still have to wax my eyebrows," Laura muttered.  
  
Lorne laughed, "Actually it means something else."  
  
"So what does that mean?" she asked Lorne.  
  
He shrugged, "I can't tell you that, but I know people who can."  
  
He wrote an address on the napkin, "Go here."  
  
Lorne looked at Angel who was staring at her. Lorne smiled a knowing smile.  
  
Laura was oblivious, "The visions give you addresses?"  
  
Lorne shrugged. He had been waiting for her for years. He didn't think that she would be so beautiful, but he had known for the longest time that she would come. He had known the address by heart for years. He chose to be non-commital for everything that she would mean.  
  
"Can we go now?" she asked Angel after giving Lorne a strange look.  
  
Angel nodded.  
  
Impulsively she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I've gotta use the ladies, give me a second."  
  
Angel watched her leave. She moved like a child. She didn't seem to have any worries. He felt very old next to her.   
  
Lorne sighed, "That is one amazing girl."  
  
"I know."  
  
"If there wasn't another man, I'd fall for her."  
  
Angel looked at the hallway to the bathroom.   
  
"She still loves Alex Harris," Angel said nodding in understanding. His job was to protect her until he could deliver her to Alex's waiting arms.  
  
Lorne didn't say anything as Laura made his way to them. 


	5. The Oracles

******  
Oracles  
******  
  
They entered the room that Lorne had wanted them to go to.  
  
The room was in a small office space, but when they entered the room the columns were thirty feet tall. The ceiling was black silk. Streaming down from the ceiling was red and black silk.  
  
"The Powers That Be," Angel announced.  
  
Laura looked around. The aura was somewhat familiar. She felt like spinning.  
  
Angel was a bit wary. He had never gotten along with the oracles. He was expected the worst, and a big headache afterward.  
  
"You've been here before?"  
  
"Well something like here. The oracles always change the look of the location. This one is different. Just be prepared. The oracles are a bit…"  
  
"Wonderful?"  
  
Angel and Laura spun around at the very familiar voice.  
  
Laura turned and attempted to run to the voice, but Angel's arm anchored her to his side. He watched the figure suspiciously.  
  
He looked the same, but he smelled different. Angel worried that this was some trick, and that she would be hurt.  
  
"Daddy," Laura squealed. Behind him Buffy floated down the stairs in white silk.  
  
"You're the new oracles," Angel said skeptically.  
  
"Bloody Pillock," Spike muttered, "What do you think they'd do with us."  
  
Buffy came to his side and put her hand in his, "What Spike is trying to say is that we've kind of got this clause that says we are supposed to be together forever. Vampires aren't really popular in heaven due to the whole lack of soul thing. So they gave us this gig. We get to play judge, then we get to spend time in limbo. I like it, I've already been to heaven. Don't have any real reason to go back. Have a better reason to stay here."  
  
For a moment Angel felt like gagging. Spike was not his favorite Childe.   
  
Buffy's eyes found her daughter and Buffy opened her arms.  
  
Angel knew her and softened once he saw her with her daughter. He let Laura go.  
  
Laura ran to her.  
  
"Baby, I'm so proud of you."  
  
Laura began to cry, "How it's my fault that you died."  
  
Spike came up behind her and lifted her chin so that she looked into his eyes.  
  
"You weren't in control anymore. It isn't your fault."  
  
"But daddy it is like I killed you. You died because I dated a bad guy."  
  
Spike shook his head, "You're the fourth Summer's woman who dated a guy that tried to kill her and/or those they love. Don't take it harshly."  
  
Spike threw a glance over at Angel, reminding him who was the one that put Buffy in danger.  
  
Buffy shook her head at her mate.  
  
"Darling you know what kind of life we led. We led lives of precarious incidents. It was bound to get us some day."  
  
"We don't blame you," Spike agreed.  
  
Laura looked up with tears in her eyes, "But I need you."  
  
"Oh honey," Buffy sighed embracing her, "We're still here, its just different."  
  
Laura's tears began to fall.  
  
Buffy hugged Laura and held on to her.  
  
"I'm going to go have some time with my daughter," Buffy told them.  
  
"Give daddy a kiss," Spike said opening his arms. Laura wrinkled her nose and ran to him. That is what he always said before she would go out to the bus stop. He couldn't follow her into sunlight, but he always made sure to make her feel safe and protected before she had to go somewhere he couldn't.  
  
Laura gave her father a kiss and then followed her mom to a room beyond.  
  
That was when Angel realized that he had been left alone with Spike.  
  
Spike looked at Angel curiously.  
  
"What, I know the drill. The little leprechaun of a Warlock told me my job," Angel said finally.  
  
Spike shook his head, "Nah, that wasn't even what I was thinking."  
  
"Then what?" Angel said becoming unnerved at the scrutiny of Spike's gaze.  
  
"She's not me you know."  
  
Angel looked at him like he was crazy, "Who? Laura. I know that."  
  
"She's not Buffy either."  
  
"Damn it Spike I know that."  
  
"Do you really."  
  
"God you've found your calling. You've found a job where you get to be annoying."   
  
Spike leaned back and smiled happily, "That and I have no bills, no worries, all I have to do is be with Buffy."  
  
Angel looked at him with the angry eyes of Angelus.  
  
"So what the hell is going on?"  
  
Spike rolled his eyes and lit a cigarette.  
  
"Well you are here because we aren't actually the oracles yet."  
  
"So you have great talk about being the oracles, yet you haven't secured the position yet."  
  
Spike shrugged, "They don't just let people have the position. And to be honest they don't like the fact that I'm a vampire. So that means that Buffy and I must endure some trials. We've got some things to do before we can reach the final resting place. These things include the fun of having you here. I didn't want to but the Little Bite needs you."  
  
Angel glared at him, "Can you just stop all of the preemptions and get to the point."  
  
"Buffy and I humbly request that you are Laura's protector during out time of trials," Spike almost got the whole request out without laughing. 


	6. Mother's Arms

*** Mother's Arms ***  
  
Buffy watched her child cry. She held her daughter close. Her daughter had grown up in her arms. There had been more scrapes and bruises for Laura than for the entire neighborhood of children. Laura insisted on following Alex Harris, even though he had a good fifty pounds on her. She would climb trees much to the great fear of her father and his phobia of wood. She would go up anything that was climbable and usually fall, she was built like her mother.  
  
Whenever she would be hurt she had found her mother's arms.  
  
After the traumatic young days there were the teen years on the Hellmouth. After broken hearts over Alex Harris and through the two car accident she had cried herself to sleep in her arms.  
  
Then there were the days of slayage. She didn't quite have the healing powers of her parents and bruises always appeared next to nasty scrapes.  
  
Through all of these young ordeals there was always mommy's arms to run to when everything hurt. Mommy always made every one of the hurts that Laura had felt go away.  
  
And Laura had never been hurting more than she was right now.  
  
So Laura found the solace of her mother's arms. Hoping that all the pain in her heart would disappear. She couldn't bear it. She had danced. She had allowed these two people to be torn away from her. The two people who not only gave her life, but showed her how to make the most out of every second.  
  
With the patience of infinity Buffy held her child, her own flesh, in her arms. It was real. This was no dream.  
  
Laura looked up at her mother with those really blue eyes. The eyes that were simply mesmerizing. The eyes that Buffy had fallen for. The eyes that had found Buffy when she was returned back down to earth. The eyes that she looked to as a partner.  
  
"I'm sorry mom," Laura said.  
  
Buffy had all of the time in the world. She didn't have to rush. There was no wasting time, because time no longer existed for Buffy.  
  
Buffy stood up and took Laura's hands. The room shifted and suddenly there was a vanity. Laura wrinkled her nose. She had been a tomboy as a child, she had once hated this.  
  
Buffy laughed at the look on her face, "C'mon you little tangle, let's make you pretty."  
  
Laura had heard these words many many times. It was routine. It was a routine that had slowly grown into something that Laura had adored.  
  
"I'm already pretty," Laura pouted, but she was already in the chair in front of the mirror. Buffy picked up a brush and began to bush the long blonde locks of her daughter's hair.  
  
"Do you know I always imagined this when I learned that I had a daughter. I did this for Maggie, the Slayer I trained in Mexico before I knew what the hell I was going to do with your and your father, I would do this for her. I mean I was barely ten years older than her, but there I was being her mother. I taught her how to fight and I taught her how to do her hair so it would stay out of her face in a fight. It was in those two moments that I realized not only did I want to give you life, but I wanted to do this to you."  
  
Laura's eyes began to mist. She had heard this story before, but it now tugged at her heart.  
  
Buffy hit her with the blunt side of a brush.  
  
"No more crying missy. You're crying tears of self-pity. You know that doesn't fly."  
  
"Mother I kind of played a big role in ending your life."  
  
Buffy snickered. Laura looked up at her. In the ethereal world of the home of the oracles one said oracle snickered, in a very unladylike manner.  
  
"Honey we taught you better than that. Life sucks and it is dramatic and eventually you die. I had the advantage of dying three times and this was your father's second. As for your role in our deaths." Buffy looked at her daughter scornfully, "Please, don't go on about that. I mean I killed Angel. I think there was a hundred years of hell that he endured and you know we still get along fine."  
  
"Mother, you have not spoken to Angel in twenty years."  
  
"See that is what you know. I call him once or twice a month. We chat. He keeps me up on his life. I tell him some things about you, some things about me and Spike."  
  
Laura rolled her eyes, "And then you hang up. I've seen the statements on the phone bills. You guys talk for like five minutes."  
  
"Good I'm glad you are in better spirits. You all sad just doesn't really fit you. It's like Spike doing ballet."  
  
Laura attempted to picture her father in a tutu.  
  
Buffy had always made Laura feel better.  
  
"Now you have to go on, you have to go with Angel. You have to find your destiny."  
  
Laura's tears began to form in her eyes again.  
  
Buffy took her daughter's face in her hands, "We may be dead, but as your father proves, that means nothing. We're your guardian angels."  
  
"I can come to visit right?" Laura asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course. Your father and I make our own rules and we deem that you can come anytime you want."  
  
Laura smiled and allowed herself to be led into the light. She followed Angel home in a glow.  
  
Buffy and Spike watched them go.  
  
"Do you think that he knows that she is his champion?" Spike asked putting his arm around Buffy.  
  
Buffy shook her head, "He hasn't a clue." 


	7. THE END

THE END  
  
It was the worst of times. There was no best or even good time to be had. Sunnydale was dying, slowly it was becoming the land of the dead. Sunnydale had always been dying. That wasn't really anything new. Except that now Sunnydale was being swallowed up by the Hellmouth.  
  
A few of us stayed to fight. A few of us had dedicated our lives to the cause of keeping the Hellmouth manageable. We stayed because this was our post this was our lives. As the child of a Slayer the blood flows through me to stop evil.  
  
"Nice," Spike said as he seemed to shimmer, he lay on the couch listening to the writing of Alex Harris. He was dictating, but he was in muse form. The whole picture was odd, with Spike looking like a therapy patient in addition he was munching on a Twizzler. As an Oracle he no longer felt the need to scare anyone and cigarettes were mostly for intimidation. He was scary enough as it was. So he had switched from Marlboros to Twizzlers on occasions that no one could see him.  
  
"Who would have though that some offspring of the Whelp could write such an epic. Now go on, tell about my daughter," Spike muttered. He was heard by Alex's subconscious. It was fun.  
  
We were loosing. Once Sunnydale fell, then fell the world. The Hellmouth would expand to all of the reaches of the Earth and then extend in other dimensions. The End of Days was nigh.  
  
"Nah, never liked that word, use another."  
  
Alex stopped and thought. He erased the word and went on.  
  
The End of Days was upon us.  
  
"Better. Now Laura."  
  
When we were ready to give up, the witches were beaten and could hardly keep the spew of the Hellmouth at bay and the werewolves couldn't keep the terrors from knocking down our doors, they came.  
  
"I blame the poofter. He would be the one who would want to make an entrance. He had to wait until things were hopeless. He "  
  
With grace and skill they came. They fought their greatest. They fought together and they won. A tall man and a little girl came from nowhere and then they left again, without a trace.  
  
"Beautiful," Spike sighed, so poetic.  
  
Alex rolled his eyes, "We knew who she was. She could have stayed or atleast said hi. Why did she go so fast? Where is she anyway?"  
  
Alex almost seemed to know that Spike was there. Spike knew that he couldn't, but Alex had always be a little weird. Son of a Xander and a slayer.  
  
"Damn gotta go, thanks for dictating history Alex. You're a good kid even though your father was a bit of a wanker."  
  
With speed he left.  
  
***  
  
It was a myth to where Laura and Angel had ended up, even those who loved them most didn't see them. Angel and Laura seemed to be ghosts, saviors. They appeared in locations in time of need, but they were almost epic figures.  
  
Spike didn't really want the world to know that they were just screwed up kids and he didn't want to announce that yes Angel had received his shanshu as a part of Angel having sexual relations with Laura. The Watchers were pretty well versed in Angel's sex life with Buffy. Spike really didn't feel like dragging his family into the old game of kiss and tell all over again.  
  
But Angel had received his reward.  
  
In a weird way.  
  
***  
  
In the hours after the End of Days Angel still had not shanshued, but their was plenty of personal stuff to do. Like take out all the shrapnel.  
  
Angel winced as she took out the wood from his skin.  
  
She bit her lip.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Just finish it," Angel growled.  
  
Laura gritted her teeth and took out all the splinters she could find. The blood oozing out was making her giddy, the sculpture of his bare skin was making her dizzy. She could feel her vamp face turn on, lick off all of the blood and then strip of the rest of his clothes.  
  
But she didn't do it.  
  
It hit her.  
  
All of the days she had spent with him, by his side, she had found something in him she loved.  
  
He seemed to hear her thoughts. He turned and his brown eyes looked at her in wonderment. The passion she felt in her stomach was echoed in his eyes. He reached up and pushed the hair from her face. His large hands cupped her face.  
  
She looked at him and she saw the man that he had become, vampire or no.  
  
She could feel him, taste him, she was drowning in him and he had barely touched her. He pulled her towards him and kissed her. She could feel his blood pound. She could feel him answer the siren call her lips called to his blood.  
  
It was soft, lips against lips.  
  
Then she pulled away, her attitude suddenly changing. She suddenly was very confused.  
  
Angel felt like he had been thrown from a fire into a meat locker.  
  
"Who were you kissing?" She asked from the other side of the room.  
  
"What?" he asked her.  
  
She turned to look at him, "I don't know who you think I am, but I can tell you what I'm not. I'm not your redemption. I'm not the second chance with mom. I'm not your toy."  
  
"Laura."  
  
"No I felt your blood stir. It was powerful. Who were you thinking of? I kissed on man who was in love with another woman. I know how it feels."  
  
"You're telling me that I am thinking of someone else?"  
  
"Was it Cordy? Mom? Darla?"  
  
She was frantic. She wanted to leave, but she had to know. She loved him and she had to know who it was who brought on such emotions in him. Who it was that made him tremble.  
  
"This is stupid. I'm leaving. This just can't work."  
  
Angel knew he didn't fight emotional battles with others. Things happened and he receded into himself. That was who he was. Tangles he just let go.  
  
But he stood up and before she could reach the door he was there. He was in full vamp mode. It scared him because it was too much like Angelus. It was part of him that he had buried. It was a part that she called to be. He was afraid he couldn't control it.  
  
But he couldn't deny it.  
  
He wouldn't deny it.  
  
"Its you," he growled, "I can feel you wherever you are. You are alive and you're dead. You are the greatest in contradictions. I can feel the blood coursing through your veins and its mine."  
  
Laura looked up at him her jaw set, "You are two hundred years old. You've loved before. I don't play like that. I'm not playing second fiddle again."  
  
"Laura, I'm not thinking about anyone else. I think about you and only you. You are in my blood, you are what I think about all of the time. No other woman has entered my head since you stepped into my door."  
  
His voice was a low growl and his eyes glowed yellow.  
  
She tilted her chin. She wasn't afraid or repulsed by his face. It was the same as hers could be. She had grown up on her father's lap as he went in and out of vamp face. It was something natural to her to express emotion. She knew that he was always fighting his own demon it was something alien to him. The fact that he stood before her in what he assumed was his ugliness was what made her believe in him.  
  
"Does she ever cross your mind when you are with me."  
  
Angel growled and shook her head, "Laura, listen to me. I got over Buffy a long time ago. Cordy was something, but she could never really understand what it is like to have a demon always on your back. You understand. You are something beyond all others. They don't matter when I'm with you. You make me not ashamed of the demon and you make me celebrate my soul."  
  
Laura reached up and touched his face. Bumps and all.  
  
"Laura, I've always let them leave, go on. I've always held something back. I can't anymore. Please love me."  
  
Laura wanted to cry, instead she kissed him.  
  
Everything could wait. Tonight she loved him.  
  
***  
  
Angel woke up in the morning. He felt something strange in his body. There was something distinctly wrong. He stumbled away from the sleeping woman in his bed. He had to find out what was wrong. He didn't feel Angelus taking over, he had plenty of chances during Angel's time with Cordy. This was different, but Angel was afraid that somehow the curse was going to mar this perfect moment. He had never before had such a moment of happiness.  
  
He threw on clothes and left the hotel.  
  
When he entered the Oracles room Spike sat there smoking.  
  
"You smoke still?"  
  
"I'm dead. I'm only here as the representation of how you remember me. It's not real. It's a cosmic cigarette. Besides I think I need to smoke after what I have to deal with."  
  
"Great."  
  
Spike stood up and crossed over to him and cracked his knuckles.  
  
"So you come for you ass kicking?"  
  
"I didn't do anything to hurt her."  
  
Spike smiled, "I know. It's a joke."  
  
"You joke now?"  
  
"Hello, I spend all of my time with Buffy, and I know everything. I get to be all cryptic to silly mortals and demons. I'm a god. Why wouldn't I joke."  
  
"Great."  
  
"You've said that already."  
  
"Are you going to help me or not?"  
  
"Well you haven't really asked me anything."  
  
"What is happening to me?"  
  
"Finally," Spike smirked, "You will pardon Buffy's absence. We thought it most comfortable under the situation to not have her here. Well she did. I thought it was funny."  
  
"Spike," Angel growled.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
Spike made a mockery of pondering the question. Angel growled.  
  
"Well you are what she is. You are perfection."  
  
"That is hardly possible."  
  
"Hey don't tell me that. It isn't my choice. You were the Big Bad for years. Then you turned into a bigger Nancy boy. Then you brooded. In my opinion you are not really the best candidate. But I don't get a choice."  
  
Spike looked at him carefully.  
  
"Don't you feel it though?"  
  
Angel took a deep breath. Suddenly he could feel it. He had a heartbeat.  
  
"Not that you wanker."  
  
Angel didn't understand what he meant. Then he realized that it was gone. When Angelus had appeared he was free from guilt. The reason he feared that he had been turned was because of the sudden suspension of guilt.  
  
"You're at a balance now. You aren't all caught up with all of your guilt. Your good and bad are balanced. Now leave with that great revelation. I don't want my daughter waking up alone. That will not do her good."  
  
Angel left, he found Laura still asleep. He crawled into bed with her. He was perfect, she was perfect. They were perfect.  
  
And the Warriors roamed the Earth, making the world safe for puppies once again.thus sayeth Spike. Here endenth the lesson. 


End file.
